Le reflet d'une promesse
by Violine
Summary: Ne pas prendre au sérieux la promesse d'un miroir. Une promesse peut se rompre. Un miroir se briser. Ses morceaux sont jetés avec les fragments de rêve qu'ils contiennent. Sirius a cru en cette promesse. Il a cru en ce reflet. Ses rêves ont été emportés.


Bonjour !

Un nouveau texte sur Sirius sans y insinuer la moindre mention de relation autre qu'amicale avec Remus, je suis si fière de toi Violine ! (Oui de temps en temps je me parle à moi-même.) Bon, allez, une petite présentation bien propette.

**Résumé (complet) :** Il ne faut jamais prendre au sérieux la promesse d'un miroir. Une promesse peut se rompre. Un miroir peut se briser. Et alors, ses morceaux sont jetés et avec eux les fragments de rêve qu'ils contiennent. Sirius a cru en cette promesse. Il a cru en ce reflet. Ses rêves ont été emportés.

**Disclaimer :** Alors, le titre est à moi, les quelques lignes que j'ai pu taper aussi, mais tout (personnages, monde magique...) appartient à JKR en fin de compte.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Le reflet d'une promesse<strong>

* * *

><p>Seize ans et la vie devant lui. Sirius entre en sixième année. Les Black et lui se sont respectivement reniés cet été et il se sent enfin libre. Libre de faire ses propres choix, de diriger sa vie comme il le souhaite. Qui a besoin d'une famille sombre, silencieuse et "toujours pure" quand on a des amis comme les siens ? James, Peter et Remus l'attendent dans leur dortoir alors qu'il est parti chercher quelques petites choses dans les cuisines malgré l'énorme festin de début d'année qu'ils viennent de déguster. En remontant les escaliers, les bras chargés de gâteaux, caché sous la cape d'invisibilité de James qui pouvait les couvrir tous les quatre quand ils n'avaient que onze ans, Sirius remarque une porte entrouverte.<p>

Intrigué, il entre dans cette pièce qui l'attire étrangement. Il n'y a rien à l'intérieur, sauf un drap blanc cachant un objet plus grand que lui. Posant la nourriture et retirant la cape d'invisibilité, Sirius s'approche et saisit le drap, l'enlevant d'un mouvement ample. Ses yeux réputés insondables s'écarquillent de surprise en découvrant ce qui était caché. C'est un miroir, mais le plus surprenant est le reflet qu'il offre à Sirius. Pas d'erreur possible, c'est bien lui, mais un lui-même aux cheveux blancs et à la peau ridée qui lui offre un sourire éclatant, lui indiquant d'un mouvement de tête ce qui se trouve derrière lui. Sirius ne pensait pas pouvoir voir quelque chose de plus stupéfiant qu'un lui-même âgé, mais en reconnaissant James, Peter et Remus, tous les trois aussi ridés et souriants que le vieux Sirius derrière lequel ils se tiennent, le jeune homme éclate de rire sans pouvoir laisser ses yeux se détacher de ce reflet si particulier. Le vieux Sirius lui aussi le fixe en souriant doucement, alors qu'un James aux cheveux blancs, mais toujours aussi ébouriffés s'amuse à lui faire des grimaces malgré l'air désapprobateur du vieux Remus au crâne légèrement dégarni qui a passé un bras autour des épaules de Peter qui semble encore plus petit que le jeune Gryffondor.

Après plusieurs minutes passées à contempler le miroir, Sirius remarque une inscription à son sommet. Il ne met pas longtemps à la déchiffrer : je ne montre pas ton visage mais de ton cœur le désir. Il reste songeur, réfléchissant à cette phrase mystérieuse tout en continuant d'observer la version âgée des Maraudeurs qui se chamaillent gentiment. C'est justement en constatant amusé que même après des années, rien n'a changé entre eux que Sirius comprend. Ce miroir montre ce que son cœur désire. Et effectivement, il n'a pas de plus grand désir que l'image qui s'offre à lui. Vivre de longues années avec ses amis, ne jamais se séparer d'eux, pouvoir toujours se dire qu'il peut compter sur chacun d'entre eux tout comme ils peuvent compter sur lui. Et toujours rire avec eux comme ils ont ri au premier jour de leur rencontre. A ce moment précis, Sirius est certain que ce reflet ne ment pas, qu'un jour il sera le vieux Sirius entouré de ses trois meilleurs amis, souriant d'un air nostalgique en pensant à sa jeunesse. Il fera tout pour ce futur ensemble existe. Il s'en fait le serment. Tout ira bien.

Vingt-et-un ans, la guerre a remplacé Poudlard. Ce soir, les Maraudeurs se retrouvent comme ils le peuvent rarement dorénavant, James étant coincé à longueur de journée chez lui à Godric's Hollow avec l'interdiction de recevoir des visites trop fréquentes pour leur protection à Lily, Harry et lui. Mais ce soir c'est l'anniversaire de son filleul. Sirius jette un dernier coup d'oeil appréciateur au miroir avant de sortir de son appartement. Son visage est jeune, beau, ses cheveux sont coupés courts en ce moment et il y passe une main forte et musclée pour dégager une mèche de devant ses yeux gris brillant de l'impatience de retrouver ses amis. Sirius sourit. Tout va bien.

Douze ans d'enfermement. Plus d'une décennie est passée. Sirius ne le sait que grâce aux journaux, ça fait longtemps qu'il a cessé de compter les couchers de soleil.

La première chose qu'il fait en se retrouvant sur la terre ferme, loin du lieu où on l'avait condamné à mourir, c'est retrouver son apparence humaine et contempler son reflet dans l'eau de la mer du Nord. Il n'a que trente-trois ans et pourtant il en parait dix, voire quinze de plus. On croit que le temps passe lentement à Azkaban, au contraire, il accélère son action sur votre corps. Son visage a perdu tout son charme, il est à présent émacié, sa peau sale tendue sur les os dont on voit se dessiner les traits. Ce visage que Sirius peine à reconnaître est encadré d'un amas de longs cheveux huileux. Sirius lève une main décharnée aux ongles ternis pour les tirer en arrière et mieux observer le résultat de ces années perdues. Ses yeux qui brillaient autrefois de la joie de retrouver ses amis brillent désormais d'une autre lueur. Une lueur vengeresse. Il va retrouver quelqu'un, mais pas un ami. Ses amis sont morts ou ne croient plus en lui. Ils ne se tiennent plus dans son dos. Puisque l'un d'eux a trahi. Oh oui, bientôt, Sirius va retrouver un traître et enfin commettre le crime dont on l'a accusé. Il sourit amèrement. Bientôt tout ira mieux.

Trente-cinq ans et déjà plus aucune illusion. Sirius est à présent aussi enfermé qu'il pouvait l'être à Azkaban, juste un peu moins seul. Un autre genre de prison. Dans la cuisine de Square Grimmaurd, Sirius observe Harry rire avec Ron. Son filleul est si semblable à James, comme s'il était son reflet dans un miroir. Sirius s'imagine à la place de Ron, remplaçant Harry par James, riant avec son meilleur ami comme ils l'ont si souvent fait, comme ils auraient toujours dû le faire. Puis il se raisonne. Les miroirs sont trompeurs et Harry n'est pas James. Ce dernier ne va pas soudainement entrer dans la cuisine suivi de Peter, ébouriffant les cheveux de son fils au passage et venir s'asseoir à ses côtés pour lui raconter la dernière blague qu'ils ont fait à leur patron au ministère. Sirius voit à peine Remus qui est souvent en mission pour l'ordre. Peter est toujours en vie, il n'aurait pas dû écouter son filleul ce soir de pleine lune où il aurait enfin pu se venger. Peut-être que James n'aurait pas voulu qu'il tue celui qui avait été leur ami, mais Peter est celui qui a brisé en éclats le reflet du plus grand désir de Sirius. Avec sa trahison, il n'existe plus de Maraudeurs.

Les quatre vieillards souriants bras dessus bras dessous n'étaient qu'un rêve irréalisable, maintenant totalement inaccessible. Et cela détruit Sirius. En quoi peut-on croire quand notre plus grand désir n'était qu'une utopie ? Son regard se pose alors sur Harry et il prend une décision. Sirius n'a pas tenu sa promesse de tout faire pour que ce que le miroir du Riséd lui montre devienne réalité, il a échoué en ne protégeant pas comme il le fallait James et sûrement Peter bien avant. Son ami Peter qui a dû voir bien avant lui que les Maraudeurs ne dureraient pas toujours pour décider de s'en séparer en rejoignant Voldemort. Cette fois-ci, Sirius fera tout pour tenir sa promesse. Il protégera Harry. Même s'il doit mourir pour cela.

Trente-six ans et du soulagement. Oui, en se sentant tomber à travers se voile et en entendant Harry crier, Sirius est soulagé. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il va lui arriver quand sa chute se terminera, mais il ne s'en inquiète pas, car il aura fait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour protéger Harry. Son filleul est vivant et a des amis qui feront tout pour lui, pour le protéger, battre ce monstre et lui permettre de vivre enfin sa propre vie. Sirius en est convaincu, tout ira bien pour Harry. Ce reflet, vingt ans auparavant, n'était pas l'avenir qui lui était promis, c'était celui de Harry. Un jour Harry serait le vieillard aux épaules entourées des bras de Ron, Hermione et tous ceux qui l'aiment. C'est le plus grand désir de Sirius.

* * *

><p>Je me suis bien embrouillée avec ce titre... Que choisir ? La promesse de ce reflet ? La promesse d'un reflet ? Du reflet ? Ou l'inverse qui me trotte dans la tête : le reflet d'une promesse. Parce que si ce miroir propose quelque chose de très tentant, comme la promesse d'un avenir, c'est avant tout une promesse que Sirius se fait à lui-même. Ce reflet qu'il voit, c'est celui de la promesse qu'il s'est faite, d'être toujours entouré de ses amis. A jamais. Dans un sens il l'est. Il vivra toujours avec leurs souvenirs...<p>

En espérant que ce petit texte vous ait plu.

**Violine**


End file.
